Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/II. Podczas wojny
II. Podczas wojny. W chwili wybuchu wojny światowej, szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności zrządził, że po raz pierwszy trzy nasze państwa zaborcze znalazły się rozdzielone. Przy Francji i Anglii stała Rosja, w drugim obozie były Prusy i Austria. Przy takim układzie stron wojujących, w razie ostatecznego zwycięstwa którejkolwiek z nich, o niepodległości Polski nie mogło być mowy. Charakterystycznie określa to położenie ks. Lichnowski, ostatni ambasador niemiecki w Londynie przed wojną, w swych pamiętnikach, gdzie na str. 32 angielskiego wydania przytacza następujące zdanie rosyjskiego ministra spraw zagranicznych, i powiada mianowicie: „W lipcu 1914 r. Sazonow mówił nam: Porzućcie Austrię, a my porzucimy Francuzów”. Nie będę dochodził autentyczności tego zdania, wypowiedzianego do Niemców przez Sazonowa, w każdym razie prawdziwe lub nieprawdziwe maluje ono dokładnie ówczesne położenie i stosunek Rosji do swych sprzymierzeńców, jak również do swych przeciwników. Rosja w tej wojnie walczyła właściwie nie przeciwko Niemcom, ale przeciwko Austrii, a jej zachowanie się w tej kampanii upoważnia do najdalej idących hipotez. Przypomnieć należy, że pierwotnie Rosja miała zamiar wycofać się z Królestwa Polskiego bez wystrzału i naznaczyć swą linię obrony na linii Bugu. Jeżeli tego nie uczyniła, to na wyraźne żądanie francuskiego sztabu generalnego, który wywarł nacisk w tym kierunku z obawy powstania całej ludności polskiej przeciw Rosji w razie zajęcia warszawy przez Austriaków, co łatwo nastąpić mogło wobec tak silnego zaangażowania się Niemców na froncie zachodnim. Wyprawa rosyjska na Mazury została także przedsiębrana jedynie pod naciskiem sztabu francuskiego. Aczkolwiek bolszewicy, przy wyjawianiu tajnych umów rządu carskiego, żadnego podobnego aktu nie wyjawili, to jednak z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem przypuszczać wolno, że istniał między Rosją a Niemcami tajny układ, na którego podstawie Rosja odstępowała z góry Niemcom Królestwo Polskie z wyjątkiem guberni Chełmskiej, w zamian za otrzymanie, w razie pokonania przez nią Austrii, Galicji wschodniej po San , Bukowiny i prawa rozporządzania częścią Rumunii według swego uznania. W wojnie z Rumunią Niemcy zatrzymali się, jak wiadomo, nad Seretem, mówiąc, że dalej nie pójdą, bo to już terytorium rosyjskie. W ten sposób Rosja byłaby się pozbyła niewygodnych dla siebie Polaków, otrzymując w zamian ruskie ziemie, zapewniające jej na zachodzie linię strategiczną Karpat, a przez Rumunię wstęp na Bałkany, gdzie podawszy ręce Serbii, byłaby ujarzmiła najsamprzód Bułgarię, potem Serbię i wreszcie łatwo opanowała Carogród. Pewna osobistość angielska, mieszkająca przed wojną długi czas w Berlinie, zapewniała mnie, że tamtejsze koła dworskie, a zwłaszcza cesarz Wilhelm, nie byli w zasadzie przeciwni zajęciu Konstantynopola przez Rosjan, uważając to nawet za korzystne dla Niemiec z dwóch przyczyn. Z jednej strony szachowało to Anglię w Azji, a z drugiej, byłoby sprowadziło niezawodnie koniec aliansu francusko-rosyjskiego. Rosja w Konstantynopolu sięgnęłaby natychmiast po Syrię i Palestynę, depcząc ze znaną sobie bezwzględnością odwieczne prawa i interesy francuskie w Azji Mniejszej, o które Francja jest tak wielce dbała i zazdrosna. Wykonaniu tego planu stanęły na przeszkodzie: niespodziewany opór militarny Francji, która acz w Niemczech i w Rosji uważana za zgniłą do szpiku kości, okazała się w tej wojnie godną swych wszystkich najświetniejszych tradycji rycerskich, dalej znana chwiejność Mikołaja II-go i tradycyjny brak dobrej wiary polityki rosyjskiej, niezdolnej do rzetelnego wykonania jakichkolwiek zobowiązań. Dostawszy się do Karpat, zamiast zatrzymać się na tej linii, jak to było umówione, Rosjanie przeszli tę linię, by zająć Węgry. Na to Niemcy pozwolić nie mogli, i wtedy dopiero całą forsą pospieszyli zagrożonej Austrii. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że pokonawszy Francję, Niemcy byliby kosztem Polski, Austrii i Turcji zawarli pokój z Rosją i potem z nią rzucili się na Anglię. Sojusz niemiecko-rosyjski byłby przedstawiał, zwłaszcza wówczas, przy całej potędze Niemiec i Rosji, siłę nie do zwalczenia. W każdym razie przy zwycięskiej Rosji ani o niepodległości Polski, ani o żadnym wpływie na Rosję ze strony państw zachodnich mowy być nie mogło. Wszak widzimy, że dzisiaj nawet, mimo że w takim ona jest osłabieniu, zwycięskie państwa sprzymierzone ani Rosji zwalczyć, ani żadnego na nią wpływu wywierać nie są w stanie. Wynika stąd najwyraźniej, że główną przeszkodą w niepodległości odzyskaniu przez Polskę była zawsze potęga rosyjska, która w tym celu musiała być złamana, a złamać ją mogła tylko, jak to rzeczywiście uczyniła, potęga niemiecka. Z tego wynika także najwyraźniej, że liczenie na odzyskanie niepodległości przez Polskę, przy jednostronnem zwycięstwie państw sprzymierzonych, bez poprzedniego doszczętnego załamania się potęgi rosyjskiej, było iluzją wiodącą do rozczarowań, na kształt tych, jakie miały miejsce we Lwowie po jego zajęciu przez wojska rosyjskie. Wiadomo dziś, a było to nawet i wcześniej wiadomem, że sławna proklamacja wielkiego księcia była prostym manewrem strategicznym nie zapewniającym nawet zjednoczenia wszystkich ziem polskich pod jednem berłem, ale miała na celu doprowadzenie, przy polskiej pomocy, do zjednoczenia pod berłem rosyjskiem wszystkich ziem ruskich, z poświęceniem na rzecz Niemiec rdzenno-polskich terytorji. Nic dziwnego tedy, że orientacja tak zwana ententofilska, będąca dla Galicjan niczem Innem właściwie jak tylko orientacją rusofilską, nie znajdowała na razie w Galicji wielkiego uznania. Oświadczenie się Galicji w tych warunkach za Ententą byłoby dobrowolnem poświęceniem „wróbla w garści”, jakiem było posiadanie faktycznej autonomii dla „gołębia na dachu”, w postaci pisanych na wodzie rosyjskich obiecanek. Innem było położenie Polaków z pod zaboru rosyjskiego. Ci ostatni nie mający nic do stracenia, mogli oddawać się nadziei zabezpieczenia sobie poprawy losu prze lojalność okazaną potędze, z którą po ludzku sądząc, nierozerwalnym węzłem widzieli się złączeni. Dlatego, naturalnem musiało być dla Polaków galicyjskich walczenie przeciw Rosji do upadłego. Ktokolwiek z nas marzył rzeczywiście o odzyskaniu w tej wojnie niepodległości przez Polskę, nie mógł wiązać się z Rosją, ale choćby z samym diabłem musiał iść przeciwko niej. Dopiero po rozbiciu Rosji mógł on iść na Niemców. Przy Rosji załamanej i Niemcach pobitych. Austria żadnego oporu już stawić nie mogła i Polska uwolniona z potrójnych swych pęt musiała wyjść z tych więzów jak orzech z łupiny. Nie będę poddawał analizie działalności naszych przywódców politycznych po stronie państw centralnych. Taka analiza byłaby nie aktualną wobec ostatecznego zwycięstwa państw sprzymierzonych. Inaczej miałaby się rzecz, w razie zwycięstwa państw centralnych. Wtedy nie omieszkałbym poddać krytyce działalności tych polityków i poszukać odpowiedzialności z ich strony w razie gdyby słuszne żądania Polski nie zostały spełnione przez państwa, wobec których interesa polskie oni reprezentowali. W każdym razie, zwłaszcza, że w przeciwnym od nich stałem obozie, bo jako poddany rosyjski stałem po stronie państw sprzymierzonych, słuszność nakazuje mi przyznać, że jeden z głównych postulatów naszych galicyjskich polityków, mianowicie rozbicie potęgi rosyjskiej został osiągnięty przy ich współudziale, bo w pogromie Rosji i odrzuceniu jej z Karpat poza Bug i dalej, brały czynny udział utworzone przez nich polskie siły zbrojne, w postaci legionów. Na dobro ich orientacji także zapisać można akt dyplomatyczny wielkiej dla nas doniosłości, bo przywracający ze strony dwóch państw zaborczych zasadę państwowości polskiej, pogwałconą przez Rosję w sposób i w warunkach wyżej wskazanych. Tym aktem był wyżej wspomniany manifest państw centralnych z dnia 5 listopada 1916 r. Bez względu na motywa jakie go dyktować mogły, ten akt przywracał stan prawno-polityczny Królestwa Polskiego nadany mu przez Kongres wiedeński, i z tym aktem na przyszłej konferencji pokojowej każdy musiał się liczyć. Wprawdzie nie nakreślał on żadnych bliższych granic temu Królestwu, ale i przedstawiciele polscy po stronie Ententy w swych ówczesnych postulatach żadnych granic Polsce także nie naznaczali. Znajdujemy tego ślady w książce p. Stanisława Kozickiego „Sprawa Granic Polski”, gdzie mówiąc o jednym z memoriałów p. Dmowskiego, autor powiada co następuje: „Sytuacja wojskowa w kwietniu 1916 r. była taka, że o przyszłych granicach Państwa Polskiego mowy jeszcze być nie mogło” (str. 17). Przejdźmy teraz do działalności przedstawicieli polskich w obozie Ententy, od których wobec zwycięstwa państw sprzymierzonych mamy prawo żądać rachunku z ich przedstawicielstwa i poszukiwać ich odpowiedzialności za niespełnienie słusznych żądań Polski na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Nim przystąpimy do tej analizy, zobaczmy na jakich podstawach prawno-politycznych jedni i drudzy z naszych przedstawicieli swą działalność opierali i opierać mogli. Galicjanie mieli podstawę prawno-polityczną jasno określoną. Galicja, na decyzji Kongresu Wiedeńskiego, stanowiła kraj koronny Monarchii Habsburskiej, któremu ta Monarchia, według decyzji tego Kongresu, maiła nadać liberalną konstytucję, czego jednak ona nie uczyniła. Dopiero w 1866 r. po klęsce pod Sadową, Austria nadała wszystkim swym krajom koronnym, a w ich liczbie i Galicji, pewne prawa autonomiczne. Galicja stanowiła więc osobny kraj, mający swą odrębność zapewnioną z jednej strony decyzją Kongresu Wiedeńskiego, a z drugiej aktem cesarskim nadającym jej na równi z innemi krajami koronnemi rzeczone autonomiczne prawa. W razie więc zwycięskiego dla Austrii wyniku tej wojny, zdobyte na Rosji ziemie dawnej Rzeczypospolitej, byłyby w najgorszym razie powiększyły ludnościowo i terytorialnie istniejący już autonomiczny kraj koronny, jakim była Galicja, przy czem ludność tych ziem wyswobodzonych z pod panowania rosyjskiego, byłaby otrzymała swobody autonomiczne, o które daremnie ubiegała się w Rosji. Co się tyczy zaboru rosyjskiego, po skasowaniu odrębności Królestwa Polskiego, przez wprowadzenie go w ramy konstytucji rosyjskiej, Polacy z tego zaboru nie mieli żadnej podstawy prawno-politycznej dla swej działalności. W razie zwycięstwa dla Rosji zakończenia wojny, zdobyte na Austrii ziemie dawnej Rzeczpospolitej nie byłyby powiększały odrębnego kraju polskiego, ale dzielnice Cesarstwa rosyjskiego o odpowiednią ilość guberni. Było to dość jasno widocznem po zachowaniu się Rosjan we Lwowie, a także i po tem, że cała administracja rosyjska Królestwa Polskiego po wycofaniu się wojsk rosyjskich z tego kraju była w Rosji do ostatniej chwili w całości utrzymywana i dokompletowywana, począwszy od jenerał-gubernatora do ostatniego pisarza gminnego włącznie. Był nawet przeznaczony gubernator i Archirej dla Krakowa, na wypadek, gdyby karta się odwinęła i można było powrócić na Podkarpacie. Dopiero w 1917 r. po rewolucji rosyjskiej, petersburgski rząd prowizoryczny tę administrację rozpuścił i zlikwidował. Widzimy tedy, że o ile przedstawiciele galicyjscy mieli jakąś podstawę do swych kalkulacyj politycznych, to polscy reprezentanci z pod zaboru rosyjskiego nie mieli natomiast żadnej. Ich kalkulacje oparte były na fikcji, że od Rosji zwycięskiej coś utargować będzie można, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że od państwa zwycięskiego i, jak tu, w gruncie rzeczy wrogiego, a choćby nawet sprzymierzonego i zaprzyjaźnionego, post fatum nic się nie utarguje. Mamy tego dowód na stosunkach potraktatowych między Francją i Anglią. A czyż można porównać siły militarne Francji w stosunku do Anglii zwycięskiej, z naszą niemocą w jakichkolwiek ówczesnych warunkach w stosunku do zwycięskiej Rosji. Jedynym aktem, na który w swych nadziejach powoływać się mogli przedstawiciele polscy z pod zaboru rosyjskiego, była proklamacja wielkiego księcia, a wiemy dzisiaj co ona była warta. Był to prosty manewr strategiczny, przyjęty przez sojuszników Rosji, głębokiem oficjalnem milczeniem. Wychodzi tu po raz nie wiem który, że bez pogromu Rosji i załamania się jej potęgi, Polska pod względem politycznym żadnej w tej wojnie zasadniczej korzyści odnieść nie mogła. Kto by z naszych przedstawicieli orientacji tak zwanej rusofilskiej, utrzymywał, że ten pogrom i to załamanie się tej potęgi przewidywał i że brał je w rachunek przy swoich kalkulacjach i gdyby sam wierzył w to co mówi, okłamywał by samego siebie. Gdyby on to był przewidywał i na to rachował, byłby musiał liczyć na zwycięstwo państw centralnych, a to nie zgadzało się z jego orientacją. Po pogromie Rosji i doszczętnem załamaniu się jej potęgi zwycięstwo państw centralnych było nieuniknione, gdyby nie grube błędy polityczne i co za tem idzie strategiczne, jakie Niemcy popełnili w tej wojnie. Rozwodzić się nad temi błędami tutaj niepodobna, przechodziłoby to ramy tej rozprawy. Dość powiedzieć, że do tych błędów prowadził rozdział opinii najwyższych sfer niemieckich na rusofilską i anglofilską i różny stąd kierunek nadawany podczas wojny polityce niemieckiej przez te sfery, z których jedne chciały oszczędzać Rosję, drugie Anglię i tym sposobem jedne i drugie doprowadziły Niemcy do ruiny (patrz dzieło powojenne Tirpitza). Ten któryby to wszystko był z góry przewidział, byłby Duchem Świętym. Proklamacja wielkiego księcia była więc, mimo swego braku rzeczywistej wartości, jedynym aktem, na który ze strony polskiej można było przy orientacji tak zwanej rusofilskiej, w swych nadziejach powoływać. Ta proklamacja mówiła o Polsce, której ciało żywe przed stu pięćdziesięciu laty zostało rozdarte, a jej duch nie zamarł i przewidywała odbudowanie tej Polski pod berłem nie Rosji, ale monarchy rosyjskiego. Zgadzało się to w zasadzie z głównemi interesami polskiemi i odpowiadało najdalej idącym obietnicom i marzeniom Aleksandra I-go. Wprawdzie w 1815 r. mieliśmy do czynienia z carem autokratą, którego wola była sama przez się rozstrzygająca, a Mikołaj II był już monarchą konstytucyjnym, więc o władzy ograniczonej i o charakterze znanym ze swej chwiejności. Jeżeli zaś Aleksander I wszystkich swoich obietnic nie dotrzymał i wszystkich swoich marzeń w kwestii polskiej nie przeprowadził, to tem mniej było szans tym razem na dotrzymanie tych obietnic i na przeprowadzenie tych marzeń. Mimo to jednak, nie mając tu wyboru i żadnego innego oparcia, nasi przedstawiciele orientacji tak zwanej rusofilskiej na proklamacji wielkiego księcia winni byli się opierać, a całe ich zadanie polegało i polegać winno było na uzyskaniu dla tej sprawy najprzychylniejszego uznania ze strony cara. Opierając się na rzeczonej proklamacji, nie należało żądać od niego nic więcej prócz zjednoczenia wszystkich dzielnic dawnej Rzeczypospolitej pod jego berłem w osobne państwo, w myśl jego wielkiego poprzednika Aleksandra I, bez narzucania mu jakichkolwiek na razie żądań co do ustroju politycznego tego państwa. Wystarczyło żądać tylko natychmiastowego tylko usunięcia wyjątkowych praw przeciw Polakom obowiązujących jeszcze w Rosji i utworzenia wojska polskiego dla pociągnięcia ku sobie Polaków innych zaborów. Jeden z najwybitniejszych przywódców orientacji rusofilskiej, tradycyjnie do tej orientacji przywiązany, oświadczył był w Sztokholmie, że jego brat, piastujący wysoki urząd dworski, uzyskał był od cesarza Mikołaja zapewnienie, że aczkolwiek sam proklamacji wielkiego księcia nie podpisywał, bo z pewnych względów podpisywać jej nie mógł, to jednak szczerym jego zamiarem było złączyć po zwycięskiej wojnie wszystkie ziemie polskie pod swem berłem w osobne państwo, o polskiej administracji i o polskiem wojsku. Jeżeli tak rzeczywiście było, to dowodziłoby tylko, że powyższe zakreślenie zadania naszych przedstawicieli orientacji rusofilskiej było słuszne i że to zadanie było ułatwione, skoro w umyśle samego monarchy teren był tak dobrze przygotowany. Wszedłszy raz na tę drogę, należało iść śmiało i lojalnie naprzód, nie oglądając się na nic i na nikogo, jeżeli miało się przekonanie, że w ten sposób służyło się najlepiej polskiej sprawie. Tej drogi nie obrali jednak nasi przedstawiciele polityczni po stronie rosyjskiej, ale obrali inną, uważaną przez siebie za bardzo zręczną, bo niejasną i podwójną, a ona zrażała tem z jednej strony samą Rosję w osobie jej monarchy, którego powagę i autorytet, jak zobaczymy, podkopywała, a z drugiej strony drażniła tylko i wprowadzała w kłopot zachodnich Rosji sojuszników, którzy wobec grozy niemieckiej byli od samego początku wojny sprawę polską oddali i oddać musieli na łaskę i niełaskę Rosji. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919